Everlasting Illusion
by Anei Akuma
Summary: After a murder attempt towards Naruto when he was seven, he unexpectedly merges with Kyuubi. Fearing how the villagers might react towards the change, the Third sends Naruto off to train. UNDER REVISION:HIATUS
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Did you really think I'd spend my spare time writing fanfics if I made thousands of dollars a day? O.o

Summary: After a murder attempt towards Naruto when he was seven, he unexpectedly merges with Kyuubi. Fearing how the villagers might react towards the change, the Third sends Naruto off to train.

"Talking**"**

'Thinking'

"**Kyuubi**"

* * *

Chpt 1:

**Naruto's POV:**

It felt as though my body was on fire, burning through my very core. Fresh tears ran down my cheeks, and my mouth opened in a silent scream. I could just barely make out a sphere of pure red Charka surrounding me through my blurry vision.

After long, pain-filled seconds, the youki disappeared, and the throbbing subsided. I saw the old man watching be from the side, staring helplessly at my face; then everything went black.

**Hokage's POV:**

He slowly came into view… but he was no longer human. There, standing in all his glory, was Naruto; fully merged with the Kyuubi.

Naruto fell to the floor, and I slowly snapped back to reality. Obviously, the merging took a huge toll on Naru's seven year old body.

I glanced briefly at the slumbering figure, sprawled out on the chair, shaking my head sadly. Naruto certainly changed, for better or worse, it was had to decide. However, I was sure that this merge would surely greaten the villagers' hate towards the small child.

Naruto was leaner, his small body showing hints of muscle. The baby fat was gone, giving Naruto a more mature appearance. His hair grew longer, falling over his eyes; giving off a mysterious look. His clothing somehow changed in the middle of the transformation, leaving Naruto clothed in black baggy cargo pants, a midnight blue muscle shirt, and an unzipped black jacket. However, the most noticeable part was the single fox tail appearing behind Naruto, and the furry fox ears on top of his head.

I knew I had to get Naruto out of the village fast; he needed to get stronger in case of another murder attempt towards his life from a vengeful villager. And I had just the perfect tutor.

**

* * *

**

**Hokage's POV:**

After about half an hour, Naruto finally showed signs of awakening. He stretched and yawned, glancing across my office; looking confused. I could see the comprehension in his eyes when he glanced at me.

I took a deep breath and sighed, 'here comes the hard part,' I thought.

"Naruto, you know about the Kyuubi, correct?"

"Yah, the demon sealed in me," he said blankly.

What he said startled me; he wasn't supposed to know that! Seeing the confusion on my face he added, "I overhead a villager talking about it. It's no big deal Old Man; I always knew there was something wrong with me."

The way he said it so emotionlessly made me unconsciously double-check if it was really Naruto I was talking to. He was so different from the loud, bouncing brat I was used to. Obviously, the murder attempt on his life left unhealed scars.

"Well then, why don't we have a chat with it?"

"How're we gonna do that?" He asked staring at me like I've grown an extra had.

"Just close your eyes and relax, I'll do the rest," I advised. Seeing how he slowly closed his eyes and leaned back on the chair, I did some quick hand seals and placed my palm on his forehead. Sparks soon followed.

**

* * *

**

**Naruto's POV:**

When I opened my eyes, me and the old man were in this huge tunnel dripping with water. Blinking my eyes slowly to adjust to the light, I leisurely walked forward. I stopped when I reached a cage with the words "seal" on it.

The Kyuubi wasn't anything I imagined. I expected an ugly, big, menacing furball; but in front of me was the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. She had waist length crimson red hair, ruby eyes, and a slim figure. The only thing that was different about her was that she had long, furry ears, and nine tails.

The old man walked up to the cage, standing in front of me. "Mighty Kyuubi, you wouldn't wish for this to happen again, would you? Your vessel was on the verge of death, and you know as well as I do that when he dies, so will you. I have a proposition to make." I stared at him confused. What the hell was going on?

Kyuubi only nodded at Sarutobi to show she was listening. "I wish for you to train Naruto. In return, you will have a better chance of survival, and I grant you five years out of this village. You and Naruto might have merged, however your souls will always remain separate. I will alter the seal so that you may speak with him whenever you wish."

"**Agreed**." Kyuubi said her voice was soft and smooth, unlike the gruff one I had imagined. Old Man Sarutobi seemed surprised too. Wait, back up! Five years out of this village? Before I was able to voice out a complaint, my vision yet again blurred, and when I opened my eyes I was once again in the Hokage's office.

* * *

**Naruto's POV**

"Old man… you have explaining to do," my voice was silent with suppressed rage.

"I know this is hard to take… but it's for your own good. You need to become stronger for protection. I'm sorry Naruto… but you have no choice."

In other words, I had no say in the matter. I hung my head in defeat. "Alright old man, I'm leaving tomorrow. And with that, I walked out of the office. Tomorrow… the day I leave, the start of my training, the beginning of a new life.

I smiled. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. I could faintly feel Kyuubi voicing an agreement before I dosed of…


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Did you really think I'd spend my spare time writing fanfics if I made thousands of dollars a day? O.o

Summary: After a murder attempt towards Naruto when he was seven, he unexpectedly merges with Kyuubi. Fearing how the villagers might react towards the change, the Third sends Naruto off to train.

"Talking**"**

'Thinking'

"**Kyuubi**"

(AN)

* * *

Jays Arrayan: Mmm… I haven't really thought much about the pairings yet. Hopefully, there will be some later on in the story; but I don't know how good I'll be at the love scenes xP.

NinofChaos: Yah, sry 'bout that… You see, I started off as third POV, but then I realized that I couldn't put in the character's thoughts. (Bangs head with a book) Anyways, because of your review, I decided to make this story all in Naru's POV. Hopefully that helps! -

Shadow-Sensei: Ya, I'm pretty sure Kyuubi's a guy too xP, but I wanted to add a little twist to the story. -

Also thx to:

Fei-sama: for being my first reviewer. -

And

Toki Mirage: for saying pretty good stuff 'bout my story, and just for having a cool name. -;

* * *

Chpt 2:

**Naruto's POV:**

I couldn't help but let out a loud sigh. It's been five years already, today was the day I had to travel back to my… "home."

I've changed a lot since then; my hair grew longer, my front bangs went below my eyes now (think Dark from DN Angel) and turned a darker color. I've got violet eyes and red highlights in my hair; showing off my merge with Kyuubi. I've gotten taller too, and leaner. My muscles were more visible, and perfectly massed. I've gain four more tails (he has five now); standing for my power over ice, fire, lightning, earth, and my connection with animals. I've gained fangs and claws, but it probably wasn't too unique. I've heard the Inuzaka (sp?) clan had them too. My clothes stayed the same from before, just slightly bigger (I mean the clothes he had when he transformed.)

I've gotten stronger under Kyuubi's tutelage. I've met this guy named Itachi during my travels; it seems that he was forced to flee from the village when he wiped out his clan. I can't blame him though; I knew how it felt to hate a certain group of people. I still couldn't forgive the villagers for their actions towards me. Itachi and I sparred a few times; I've even managed to beat him once or twice. I thought of him as the brother I never had. We had to go our own ways later on though, but we still keep in touch through messenger birds.

* * *

The Konaha gates finally came into view. "Home sweet home," huh? I slowed down to walking speed and greeted the two guards with a mocking wave.

"Oy, I've come back from a prolonged mission, the Hokage should be expecting me." I said, tapping my foot impatiently.

The guards studied me for awhile before one of them asked, "Your pass?"

I mentally slapped myself in the head.

"**Dimwit…** **What in God's name did I do to deserve such an idiotic vessel such as you?**"

'Shut it Kyuubi' I growled, growing more irritated by the second.

It took me awhile to figure out why the guards were looking at me so strangely. 'Oh yah, the village's pass.' While handing the guards my pass, I dimly felt Kyuubi banging her head against the cage.

When checking my I.D., their attitude instantly turned hostile. 'Figures, all of the villagers are simple-minded,' I thought; shaking my head in disgust.

Reluctantly, the guards opened the gates and cheerfully bade me off with colorful curses. I already regretted my return to Konaha.

* * *

Reached Konaha. Check

Held back on killing the guards. Check.

Contained myself from assassinating the villagers. Check.

'Sooo… what am I forgetting Kyu?'

"… **Did you tell the Hokage about your return?**"

'Oh yah… Thx. So what do you think will happen now?'

"**Obviously, you'll take the genin exam. You're twelve now, if you hadn't noticed.**"

'Of course I did!' I huffed.

Yawning, I casually started heading towards the Hokage's office; pretending not to notice the heated glares from the adults, and lustful looks from the girls.

"**Seems you're quite a looker, Kit" **I could practically _feel_ Kyuubi's amusement.

'Shuddup…'

* * *

Having enough of stupid guards for the day, I decided to take an easier path towards the Hokage's − through the window.

Glancing about, I noticed the Hokage sleeping on top of a mountain of paperwork. (Da ja vu?) Deciding to take a few pictures for blackmail, I took out a camera (which was mysteriously in his pocket -;) and snapped a few pictures.

Waking up due to the flash, the Hokage instantly glanced around, hoping no one saw him sleeping on the job.

"Oy, Old Man! I'm here!" I said, jumping in front of the shocked Hokage.

Having the grace to look sheepish, the old man asked, "Sooo… Naruto, it's already been five years?"

"No duh…" I replied, rolling my eyes. Why would I bother coming early anyways? "So Old Man, what, are you going to wait until I'm a hundred to let me become Genin?"

"Oh yah," the Hokage grinned awkwardly. "The test should be starting right about now. Hand these over to the teacher in room 203 (It's a random number) and you'll be able to take the final exam. I trust you're strong enough to pass with ease?" The Hokage asked, handing me the scroll.

"What did you think? That I'll spend the last five years sitting on the forest floor munching on chips and staring at bugs passing by for entertainment?" I growled, ticked off with him for underestimating me.

Grinning at me, he dismissed me with a wave of his hand. "Don't be late!"

* * *

Finding the classroom with ease, I nonchalantly walked in.

"**Kit… the girls are drooling and swooning," **Kyuubi informed me, grinning.

I turned around, and sure enough, some of the girls were about to drown in their own saliva. 'It's disgusting,' I thought; holding back a snort.

Glancing around the classroom, I noticed that all the girls were cut in half. Half were staring at me, and the others surrounded an arrogant-looking kid with black hair and onyx colored eyes (guess who? xP). 'Doesn't he look kinda like Itachi, Kyuubi? Well… besides that this guy has no dangerous aura, and seems like a spoiled brat? (Sorry, 'Suke fans!)'

"**Itachi mentioned that he spared his younger brother when he wiped out the clan brat."**

'Oh ya… thx.'

* * *

Handing the scroll to my new sensei, I just stood there awkwardly, waiting for him to introduce me to the class.

"Alright class, we have a new student. Uzumaki Naruto!"

Turning to the class, I gave a nervous smile.

"**Kit... Why is it that every time you meet someone for the first time, you act like a spineless idiot?**"

'Shut it Furball, I'm just not used to being around people my age' I huffed.

Turning back to the people in front of me, I said, "Oy, mess with me, and I'll kick your ass in!"

"**Great way to make friends…**"

'Who said I was trying to?" I bristled, 'I get along fine on my own.'

"**Right kit… What are you going to do when I'm gone?**"

'But you can't disappear! When I fused with you, you were still in my mind.'

"**That was different kit. You gained my power because your life was threatened; when you get older, our souls will combine, and you'll gain my knowledge as well."**

'Why didn't you tell me sooner?'

"**It never came up kit, but know this, I'll _always_ remain a part of you. Now pay more attention to your sensei; everyone's looking at you funny."**

Everyone _was_ looking at me weird. Did I grow an extra head or something without noticing? "Um… yes?" I asked awkwardly.

Giving me an exasperated look, sensei said, "Make three perfect bunshins."

I mentally rolled my eyes, this is how they determine if you graduate? Piece of cake. I smirked confidently and made three bunshins without any hand seals; ignoring all the opened mouths and wide-eyed stares.

"Umm… here's your forehead protector," Sensei said, handing me one with the Konaha's symbol on it.

"Thanks sensei!"

"It's Iruka."

* * *

The next day, I headed back to the ninja academy to find out who my new teammates and Jounin instructor are. 'So who do you think I'll get for teammates Kyu?'

"**Well, the teams probably will be evened out. Since you just came, you'll be labeled as 'dead last.' Therefore, you'll have the highest and most average leveled genin."**

'I guess that makes sense. I'll be happy if I just don't get that Uchiha brat. I swear, he's a disgrace to his whole clan. Hopefully, I won't get any fan girls either.'

* * *

"Team seven: Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke!

'Oh shit…'

* * *

AN: Sooooooo… how doya like it? Review please! Constructive criticism welcome! 


	3. Pairings

Okay, people have been asking me about pairings, so I decided to make a poll. There's a catch though. If the top pairing is a tie between two or more couples, then I'm not going to have any pairings.

Here's your choices (tell me if your favorite pairing isn't listed):

**Naruto pairing**: (Yaoi accepted)

Naru/Hina-

Naru/Saku-

Naru/Ten Ten-

Naru/Temari-

Naru/Ino-

Naru/Sasu-

Naru/Neji-

Naru/Gaara-

Naru/Haku (female or male version. If Haku wins, she/he will stay alive)-

**Side Pairings:**

Shika/Ino-

Shika/Ten Ten-

Shika/Temari-

Kiba/Hina-

Lee/Sakura-

Sasu/Sakura-

Gaara/Sakura-

Neji/Ten Ten-


	4. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Did you really think I'd spend my spare time writing fanfics if I made thousands of dollars a day? O.o

Summary: After a murder attempt towards Naruto when he was seven, he unexpectedly merges with Kyuubi. Fearing how the villagers might react towards the change, the Third sends Naruto off to train.

"Talking**"**

'Thinking'

"**Kyuubi**"

(AN) or (thoughts while talking)

* * *

Chapter 3:

'This is really starting to get annoying…' Naruto thought irritated.

Team seven was waiting for their sensei for… over three hours… The other students and teachers already left; leaving the room enclosed with an eerie silence. No one was talking, lost in their own thoughts.

'ALRIGHT!' Sakura thought excited. 'Sasuke-kun's on _my_ team! Take that, Ino-pig!'

'I'm stuck with the dobe and the president of my fan club… Teammates are liabilities.' Sasuke thought, brooding.

'If sensei doesn't show up soon… I'm going to—' Naruto trailed off, chuckling darkly to himself.

* * *

Another hour past, and the tension in the room increased ten-fold. Murder intent seeped out of the three shinobi, while each of them grinded their teeth in frustration.

"All right… That's _it_!" Naruto exclaimed out loud. Ignoring Sakura's annoyed look, Naruto got up from his spot on the floor and moved toward the doorway. Grabbing a smoke bomb from his kunai pouch, he placed it on top of the door so that when it opened, the bomb would drop. On the bomb, he attached an explosion note.

Chuckling evilly when the task was completed, he sat back down and waited.

"**Kit, he's coming!" **

Slightly cursing himself for being unable to detect the sound of footsteps until now, he stiffened. Normally, he was able to hear noises almost a mile away, however, just before reaching Konaha, Kyuubi advised him to appear as a normal shinobi. Using an advanced henge, he was able to hide his tails and ears completely out of view from even the Sharingan. The henge had its bad point however. When used, his sensitive hearing was lessened to just slightly above a normal human's.

Turning back to the matters at hand, he instantly stilled and waited.

He wasn't disappointed when a strange, silver-haired man came into the room, carrying with him the air of calm laziness.

When he stepped inside, and was about to greet the genins, the bomb fell and blew up on impact; leaving the man's face and hair covered in dust.

Sasuke scoffed, obviously expecting more from a Jounin, especially one known as one of the most powerful in Konaha.

Recovering from his momentary shock, Kakashi glanced upward, silently asking God what he did to deserve _this_ team. He was assigned to a brooding, dark-haired brunette, a love-struck pinkie (currently fawning over the said brunette,) and a smug-looking, cheeky-faced, blond.

Kakashi sighed inaudibly. 'Just my luck… Troublesome looking kids…'

Clearing his throat, and trying to save any self-dignity he had left, he surveyed the kids. Coming up with his final decision, he said, "My first impression of you guys is that… I don't like you."

Trying to hide his amusement when they all sweat-dropped, he stated, "Meet me up on the roof." And with that said and done, disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

Turning to her teammates, Sakura asked, "So what do you think of our new sensei?"

All three shinobi glanced at each other and grumbled out, "He's weird."

* * *

Up on the rooftop of the shinobi academy, Kakashi turned to the new genins and asked, "So why don't you all introduce yourselves? Likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams for the future, stuff like that."

"Why don't you start first sensei?" Sakura demanded.

"Well…" Kakashi started. "I'm Hatake, Kakashi. I have no desire to tell you my likes or dislikes. Dreams for the future…? …Well I have lots of hobbies."

Sweat dropping, Sakura turned to her two teammates and whined out, "We only learned his name!"

"Alright, you next Pinkie." Kakashi drawled out.

Bristling at the nickname, Sakura said, "Well… I'm Haruno Sakura. I like… my dream is … my hobbies are …" Sakura trailed off, glancing at Sasuke occasionally. "I hate Ino-pig!"

Naruto sweat dropped. And he thought their sensei was weird!

"You next, the brooding one." Kakashi said, pointing to Sasuke.

"Uchiha Sasuke. There are many things I dislike, but I don't really like anything. My dream? To kill a certain man…" Sasuke stated, playing with the tip of a kunai.

"Alright. Next."

"Name's Naruto. I like… training and scrolls (and blood). I hate… everything annoying or loud (and Konaha). My hobbies are… perfecting and creating jutsus (and killing). My dream? To be respected (and feared) by everyone.

(AN: Naruto's introduction was kinda hard for me. I still haven't decided if I wanted Naruto completely dark yet. So I just settled on semi-dark.)

"Alright then!" Kakashi stated cheerfully. "Meet me at the training field at 7 sharp. You're required to pass a test before you become official genins."

"I thought we already took a test to become genins Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked doubtfully.

"That was to see who had the _potential_ to become genins. This is the real test. Your chances of failing are 66. If you fail, you're sent back to the academy for another year of schooling. Oh ya, don't eat. You'll throw up." And with that, Kakashi disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Naruto rolled his eyes mentally. 'Show off.'

Turning to his teammates, he saw Sakura clinging like a leech onto Sasuke, while Sasuke was trying, in vain, to get her off. Snorting in disgust, Naruto turned away and started the long walk 'home;' forgetting about the advice he was about to give to his two teammates.

'Let them starve for all I care.' Naruto thought, shaking his head.

* * *

Yawning widely, Naruto turned ever so slightly so that his fist had a meeting with the annoying alarm clock. Sighing in satisfaction when he heard the resulting "BANG!" and crunch of metal, he got out of bed and went to the bathroom.

Pulling on a black muscle t-shirt and black, baggy cargo pants, he strapped on his sword and slipped on his sandals. Walking out of his apartment with some sushi in hand, he decided 9 o'clock was _way_ too early to deal with his teammates. So instead, he headed to a random ramen stand after his sushi was gone.

'How come I never noticed this place before?' Naruto wondered, glancing around curiously.

"Miso Ramen please," Naruto told the waitress.

'She's kinda cute. Don't you think Kyu?' Naruto asked, staring.

'**Her type aint any good kit. Stay away from her.' **Kyuubi growled out.

'Kyu?'

'**Never mind…'**

"Here you go sir."

Naruto glanced up at the cute waitress and grinned. "My name's Naruto."

The waitress blushed slightly and replied. "Nice to meet you Naruto; I'm Ayame."

'**She's too old for you, kit.'**

'What's wrong with you today Kyu? You seem moody.'

'**It's nothing…'** Kyuubi snapped, glaring at Ayame mentally.

When Ayame left, Naruto sat, staring at the bowl of ramen.

'You think it's any good?'

Without waiting for an answer Naruto took a small amount of the noodle and swallowed it.

'This is awesome!' Naruto grinned before gobbling the ramen down in a couple of seconds.

Naruto ordered some more, chatting with Ayame in between servings. For some reason, Kyuubi kept silent the whole time.

Rubbing his tummy after his fifth bowl of ramen, Naruto glanced at the clock in front of him.

'Oh shit! It's eleven! I'm gonna be even later then Kakashi-sensei!'

'**Maybe if you weren't always flirting with that ramen girl, then you wouldn't have lost track of time'** Kyuubi said frowning.

'What's up with you today, Kyu? You're grumpy. And I wasn't flirting!' Naruto thought, blushing slightly.

'**Then what did you call staring at her chest and giving her compliments?'**

'Hey! The ramen was good! And I _wasn't _staring!'

'Ah shit! I really _am_ gonna be later then Kakashi-sensei!' Naruto yelled out, running at full speed, appearing as a blur.

He reached the training area a second before Kakashi-sensei.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura yelled.

'Is she talking to me or Kakashi-sensei?'

'**Both of you, Kit.'** Kyuubi replied, sweat dropping.

'Well I see your back to normal…' Naruto stated, rolling his eyes.

"Well you see…" Kakashi-sensei said, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "I saw a fish swimming in the sky and had to take a picture of it!"

"Err… what he said," Naruto said when Sakura glanced at him, murder in her eyes.

"Liars…" Sakura grumbled to herself.

"Well anyways!" Kakashi said, clearing his throat. "Your assignment is to take one bell from me. The one who doesn't, fails."

"But sensei! There are only two bells!" Sakura yelled out, terrified.

"Exactly. Either way, at least one of you fails." Kakashi explained. "Come at me with the intent to kill. You have exactly two hours!"

* * *

'Good. They all hid themselves well— eh?' Kakashi thought; noticing Naruto still standing in front of him.

"This isn't what you're supposed to do!" Kakashi almost whined.

"There isn't always one way to do everything. The result is what matters." Naruto said grinning.

Shaking his head, Kakashi took out his precious orange book and leafed through it with a blush. "You guys still have a long way to go."

Bristling at the obvious insult, Naruto yelled out, "I'll show you!"

'This guy is just itching to get his ass kicked!'

'**Remember… don't use your full power yet Kit. It'll cause suspicion.'**

'I know… just let me burn that book of his…' Naruto chuckled madly. 'Serves him right for underestimating me!'

Naruto dashed forward, heading straight for Kakashi. 'He's gonna pay!'

**

* * *

**

**Naruto pairing**: (Yaoi accepted)

Naru/Hina-11111111111111

Naru/Ten Ten-11

Naru/Temari-11

Naru/Saku-1

Naru/Ino-1111111

Naru/Sasu-11111

Naru/Neji-11111

Naru/Gaara-111111

Naru/Kyu-11

Naru/Ayame (ramen girl)-11

Naru/(F)Haku-1111111111

Naru/(M) Haku-1111

Naru/whole female population-1

Naru/Shizune-1

Naru/Itachi-11

Naru/No One-1

**Tringles:**

Ino/Naru/Kyu-11

Hina/Naru/(F)Haku-1

Temari/Shika/Ino-1

**Side Pairings:**

Shika/Ino- 111

Shika/Ten Ten-11

Shika/Temari-1111111

Kiba/Hina-111

Lee/Sakura-11

Lee/Ten Ten-1

Lee/Hinata-1

Sasu/Sakura-111111

Gaara/Sakura-1

Gaara/Ino-1

Neji/Ten Ten-111111111

Itachi/Anko-1

Sasuke/(F) Haku-1

Sasu/No one-

**Character Deaths:**

Sasuke-11


End file.
